Lone Survivor of District 13
by uzai sagi
Summary: What happens when 17 year-old Miranda Turner, the survivor of District 13, volunteers for the Hunger Games to create a rebelion against Panem for revenge for her family and her district
1. Part 1 the Survivor: Chapter 1

**I think I'm gonna keep writing as long as I want to as a hobbey. I read the book, but haven't yet seen the movie. This has been going on in my head for a while, and I just wanted to finally put it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack, except my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I can't sleep. How can I when all I ever have are nightmares. Nightmares of the day my district was destroid, as well as my family. I don't know how Panem found out about the rebellion we were creating, or trying to create. They must've had spies watching our every move. Our every plan. Once they had the tributes out, they sent out a bomb to destroy us.

I, however, survived the explosion by being kept safe in a cellar from my home. I didn't want to go alone, I wanted my parents to stay with me. But their child was much more important than their own lives. They made me go down in that cellar and they stayed out in the open. Then I heard an explosion and felt the heat from the door, even if I was on the floor.

I remember what my father said before they put me in my safety room. _"Never forget where you came from!"_ They were barely whispered, but I understood none the less.

Then after they put me in the cellar, my mother said to me something that seemed so strange yet too strong to disobey. _"Whatever you do, my sweet... Don't scream." _Then she closed those doors. Never to be seen again.

I felt my tears run down my grief stricken face as I felt the heat.

Gone. They were all gone. My parents, my friends, the shop keepers. Everyone was completely gone. I was alone. I didn't dare go outside my cellar. Instead, I hugged my legs and I cried myself to sleep.

I could never forget that day. It was the day my life was taken away from me. My home, my loved ones... everything I ever cared for.

I hear the sound of the mockingjay from my window and look up to see that Primy had sent the messenger mockingjay I had given her. It was playing the tune which said that she needed me now. I taught her that tune and told her that if she ever needed me, just sing this tune to the mockingjay, send it to me and I'll be right there.

I get up from my bed in a flash, put my combat boots on, and run out the door as fast as I allowed my legs to take me. I fly past the trees and stop at the secret entrance covered in the bushes of an alley inside. I crouch down, move the twigs and crawl under. As I move out of the alley, I check to see if anyone's watching. Once it's clear, I put the bushes back in place then run to Primy's house.

It didn't take me long to get there. I crouch down and walked quietly toward the back, which had a small board made of thick wood that led me to my guest room that Primy had made for me. I move the board, crawl in, and then put it back in it's place. I turn around to see that Primy was lying down in the bed she got just for me.

Her eyes flutter open and she sees me. "Mira."

I smile at her and walk over to the bed to sit on the side next to her. "What's wrong, Primy?"

She sits up, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying. "Mira, I had a nightmare." I frown at this. It was really rare that she would get nightmares, and she would send the messenger mockingjay to ask me for comfort.

"About what?" I ask. Tears begin to form in her eyes and she crawls into my arms.

"I dreamt that Panem found out about where you and Warren were, and they took you away," she explains, hiccuping a few words. I tighten my embrace at this as she starts sobbing. God, I love her so much. I hate that I'm training to volunteer for the Hunger Games, it was breaking her heart. Not that she knows about it, she just doesn't want to lose me, as well as I don't want to lose her. I kiss her forehead in comfort.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. I don't think Panem will figure out our location anytime soon." I make her look at me as I wipe away the tears. "So don't you worry about anything, Primy. If you ever wake up from that nightmare, and if it does happen, know that I'm always with you." I place my hand on her chest. "In here."

She smiles and nods. I crawl into bed next to her, pull her in my arms, and kiss her forehead. "Now get some sleep. You'll need it for the reaping tomorrow." She nods and dozes off to sleep, dreaming of happiness while she sleeps in the safety of my embrace.

I smile down at her and can't help but think of the day I met Primy.

I had just finished grocery shopping in District 12 and was heading toward the alley that kept the secret entrance to the woods hidden. I moved the bushes ad crawled underneath the hole. As I was walking down the path of my house, I heard a mockingjay singing a sweet tune that made me look up and smile as it sang happily. It was so beautiful, I couldn't help but sing to it.

_Green finch and linnet bird  
Nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate  
Sitting in cages  
Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits  
Beckoning, beckoning  
Just beyond the bars_

_How can you remain  
Staring at the rain  
Madden by the stars?_

_How is it you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing?_

With out having to wait, the mockingjay immediately responds to my song. It seemed to be very attracted to my singing. I could tell by the way it was singing so happily to me. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of eyes was watching me sing with the bird.

_My cage has many rooms  
Damask and dark  
Nothing there sings  
Not even my lark_

_Larks never will you know  
When they're captive  
Teach me to be  
More adaptive_

_Aahh_

_Green finch and linnet bird  
Nightingale, blackbird  
Teach me how to sing_

_If I cannot fly  
Let me sing_

The mockingjay sang the last of the song before flying away. I put my hand over my eyes, to shield them from the sun-rays, as I watched the mockingjay fly away with a smile. I loved it when the mockingjays sing, they always brought me comfort and joy. Not to mention they always make me sing with them.

I started walking down the path again, with my spirits high. Once I got there, I greeted our pet wolf Howl by scratching his ear while he was napping. Then I walked into the house and set the groceries in their places. When I finished, I grabbed a book and started reading. My reading hours were peaceful, until I heard Howl barking.

An intruder! Someone must've found the secret passage!

I grabbed my katana that laid next to my bed, and walked to the door slowly. Once I took a peek through a hole, I could see that it was only a little girl. Sighing, I opened the door and looked at her scared face. Howl is a little big, compared to her, so it's really no surprise that she would get scared. I whistled at Howl, who stopped barking immediately. Then I looked at the little girl, who was trying to calm down.

She was a bit small for her age, had blonde hair, and her eyes were almost a baby blue. Can you guess who that little girl was?

"Hey," I called. "What're you doing out here?"

She looked at me with her scared face. "Um, uh..."

"Aren't you a little far from home? How did you find this place?"

She looked at the ground when I asked that last part. "Um,..." I sighed, and shook my head with a smile.

"Come on inside," I told her. "You look like you've barely eatened in decades." I offered my hand to her, which she was hesitant at first but took it anyway. As I was leading her inside, I asked "What's your name, sweetie?"

She looked up at me, and smiled. "Prim. Primrose Everdeen."

I nodded. "I'm Miranda. Miranda Turner."

That's right. Primrose Everdeen. Turns out she followed me home, and I didn't even notice. I gave her some food, because she really did look like she's been starving, even if her sister Katniss put food on the table. She told me about her life at home. How her mother didn't do anything but work when her father died. Since then, Katniss had to take care of them. Feed them, hunt, sell fruits and meat, all of those things.

I felt sorry for her. Her mother wasn't doing shit, except work, and she's making Katniss take care of the family. Their father taught her how to hunt, which is good if you don't want to starve. I hunted all the time, though I might have less experience than Katniss. Matter of fact, I have watched her and friend Gale hunt before, and I think that her skills with a bow and arrow are well taught, but not better than my skills. Warren was a trained assasin, so I think I might be the better hunter.

Once she was done with her story, I felt it fair to tell her mine. Yes, it hurt to recall that horrid memory, but I think Primy deserved to know my story when she thought I deserved to know hers. When I told her about my parents death and my districts destruction, she started sobbing and hugging me. That she was so, so sorry it happened to me. I felt touched by her apology, but I didn't see the point in apologising for what happened when it wasn't anyone's fault. Except Panem's. I told her how I stayed in the cellar for three days, until Warren found me. He'd taken care of me ever since. I even showed her a little picture of us, of the first time we found our hiding spot in the woods near District 12.

"Wow, he looks so young," Primy commented. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, Warren was only eighteen when he found me. He's taught me a lot since then."

Warren was a tribute from District 13, along with Amelia Denom. They were both assigned to try to get all the tributes together for the rebelion during the games, but Panem caught on, Amelia was captured, and Warren fled to try to save the district. By time he got there, it was too late. He tried looking for survivors, but found no one. Until he found me. To him, it was like a miracle.

Warren was alarmed when he saw Primrose, but I told him that it was okay and that she only followed me. Surprisingly, he already started to welcome her. When she was going to leave, we offered her to come by anytime she liked, which she happily accepted. I was thirteen back then, and she was only eight. I've known her for four years, and I have already grown to love her. She was the little sister I never would've minded having.

I start to drift off to sleep as the hours passed. I wake up a few hours later, and nudged Primy awake. "Primy, I have to go now, okay?" She nods sleepily. "Go get in bed with your mother. Your sister will wonder where you are." She nods and hugs me, which I returned. Once she was back in the house, I quickly get out of my guest room, and run back to the woods.

Once I was back at the house, I gathered my weapons (a bow and arrow, a gun, and my katana) and walked back out into the woods. I had to keep trainging before the reaping starts, otherwise I'd be unprepared. I ready my arrow as I see a carribue (i have no clue how to spell it) eating grass. I keep my eye on the target and then release my arrow. Sadly, it only hit it on the bottom and it ran away. That was good, because I need to practice running faster than my usual speed. I chase it further down the woods, not needing any time to breathe.

Then it collapsed in the field of crops me and Warren made together. I walk over to, and look at it in the eye.

"I just missed your heart." I pull out my gun and shoot its head.

* * *

By time I got back with the carribue on my shoulders, Warren was outside sharpening his dual broad swords. He looks up at me, and then glances at the dead carribue.

"Training before the reaping starts?" I'm not surprised that he would ask that, so I nod. "That's good. You'll be more prepared."

I drop the animal next to Howl, who used his claws and fangs to rip open the flesh. I start digging in the body to find some suitable meat to sell. Of course, we would have to wash it first. I take the meat inside, wash it, put it in our cooler, and then walked back outside with a long bamboo stick in my hand.

Warren had the same, only this one was a little longer than mine. We get into our fighting positions, and wait for one of us to make the first move. Warren launches himself at me, but I countered by ducking and then turned in a circle to kick his leg and make him trip. He smiles in approval. My skills were improving with every passing second, minute, hour, day, month, and even _year._ Those career tributes are just a bunch of no shows, if you ask me. So they better watch out, because I'll be the very last person to be around.

Hours had passed, and the sun was barely starting to rise. My training was spent from gunshots, to arrows, to sword fighting with bamboo sticks, all those nine yards. I wasn't even close to being tired.

"Remember, what're you going to tell them?"

"My name is Miranda Turner. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm the only survivor of District 13. I've spent some time in the district ruins, which is where I currently live. I've survived on hunting animals and gathering fruit and herbs. I've stayed healthy by taking the herbs that I need and eating small animals that were the easiest kill. Most of the time I would hunt deer and carribue as well. It's not hard to find water around the ruins, but you must be careful with the water snakes living in the lake, which was the source."

Warren smiles in approval. "Good. Are you ready?"

"I am," I answer.

* * *

Everyone was gathering around for the reaping. Each child of the district had gone into their seperate age groups. I stay into the crowd with my my hood on, keeping myself out of sight.

Once it begins, they introduce Effie Trinket, the sponsor, and Haymitch, the old drunk tribute who won the Hunger Games years ago. It's not surprising that he's the _only_ tribute of this district who has ever won.

I can't bring myself to care for what announcements she's making, but I focus on the paper of the name she pulls out.

She finally reaches in and digs. A few seconds pass, and she pulls out a small piece of paper. My blood ran cold, because I knew whose name was on that tiny piece of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

**So it begins. Miranda must volunteer for the Hunger Games, but in doing this she will have to leave Prim behind. This may seem a bit sad, but you'll get used to it soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, not even the books**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

My heart feels like it's stopped beating. Out of all the names that paper could've had, and it had Primy's name. I should've said something when I had the chance, but that paper had kept me silent.

I soon regain my senses when I hear someone shout, "Prim! Prim!" I could only assume that this was from Katniss Everdeen, her older sister. Immediately, I use my speed to run infront of Prim.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout as I raise my arm.

Everyone fell silent at my words. The childrens eyes were wide with shock, mostly Katniss. Primy puts her hands to her mouth in fear.

"I-I believe we have a volunteer!" Effie Trinket shouts into the microphone. "Please, come up the stairs, stranger."

As I make my way to the stairs, Primy clutches my sweater. I look down at her frighten eyes, and lean down to kiss her forehead as I brush some hair from her face. Then she lets go as I make my way up.

Once I'm at Trinkets side, I slowly pull my hood down to reveal my face, and everyone gasps in awe.

"So, stranger, what is your name?" Trinket asks me.

"My name is Miranda Turner," I answer. "I'm seventeen years old,..." I wait to see if they're watching, which they are. "And I'm the only survivor of District 13."

This time, the silence was dead. Peoples eyes were wide in horror, and Effie Trinket drops the microphone. Haymitch seems to be shocked as well, despite his drunken appearance. Then I hear voices in confused whispers as they continue to stare at me.

"Survivor?"

"I thought District 13 had no survivors."

"The poor girl."

"What a frightening discovery."

"How could she have survived? Everyone in District 13 was destroyed."

The children, however, stay silent. No quiet chatter, no questions passed. Just dead silence. I spot Primy with her sad eyes focusing on me. I bring my fingers to my lips, and blow a kiss of comfort to her direction. Primy nods as Katniss and her friend Gale come and take her away.

"Well," Effie says nervously as she picks up the microphone, "what an amazing discovery." I could tell from her tone that she was afraid. "A survivor of District 13. Oh, won't that make the Games popular this year. Why don't we give a hand to District 12's very first volunteer."

She clapped her hands, but the audience didn't clap along with her. Instead, they brought three fingers to their lips and then raised them up to me. I responded by placing my own to my lips then raising them up to them.

Effie clears her throat. "Well, why don't we continue?" She reaches into the other case and pulled Peeta Mellarks paper. "Peeta Mellark."

I watch a sandy blonde haired boy come up the stairs. I give him a warm smile, making him blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our tributes, Peeta Mellark and Miranda Turner."

I turn to Peeta and hold my hand out, and he takes it shakes.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be forever in your favor."

* * *

I'm in the room where I'm supposed to wait for company. Each tribute is allowed a visitor for certain amount of time before they leave for the Capitol. This gave me time to talk to Warren before I leave.

The first person who visits me is Primy, as expected. She had brought her family with her because they wanted to know her mentor. That's what I am to her. Her mentor. I have taught her alot of things. That she must be strong when it's needed, that it's okay to be afraid, to learn to respect others. In a way, I was mostly an older sister to her.

Primy runs into my arms in desperation.

"Miranda, please, don't go," Primy whimpers.

I tighten my hold on her.

"Primy," I say, "I have to do this. It's the only way. You'll understand soon, but for now you must try to bear it."

"But I don't want you to leave! You might get killed!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to give the other tributes a surprise they'll never forget, even after death."

I pull Primy away in order to wipe away her tears.

"Will you at least promise to come back?"

I shake my head. "Primy, what did I tell you about making promises like that?"

She becomes sad at this. "That a promise like that is too dangerous to keep..."

I pull her chin up to look at me in the eyes. "That's right. Now, I can't promise to stay alive, but I can promise to really try."

Primy's eyes become bright. "Really, really try?"

I nod. "Really, really try..." I feel my throat go dry as I feel my own tears begin to form.

Primy then takes off her mockingjay pin and holds it out to me. "To protect you..."

I take the pin and I smile at her. "Thank you..." Then, I become serious as I squeeze her shoulders. "Remember. You are strong, you are brave... You are _important._"

Primy nods as her tears fall again and she leans into my arms as I pull her into a hug. I closed my eyes from feeling the sting of my tears. I can feel her mothers and sisters eyes on us as they watch. They can tell that I love Prim, and because I'm doing this to keep her alive. My throat burns as I keep my sobs inside.

"Goodbye, Mira. I love you..."

"I love you, too, Primy..." My voice had cracked at that.

I love her so much and I don't want to leave her, but I have to if I'm going to avenge my district.

We pull away as her mother comes to her side. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You're a miracle, you know that?" she says to me. "You being the only one of District 13 to survive is a miracle around these parts. What you're doing now is that of an angels doing."

I nod to her. "You have to stay strong. I know it's hard without your husband, but you can not abandon your children and leave your eldest to take care of everyone. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and _help_ your children."

She seems taken aback by this, but she nods.

Primy and her mother begin to leave, but Katniss stays where she is, just staring at me. I look back at her and her eyes held confusion. She's probably wondering why Primy never told them about me, but I'm sure she'll figure out why.

"Thank you," she says. "For saving my sister..."

I nod to her and she turns to leave.

"Katniss," I call, making her look back at me. "If you find yourself, you'll never go hungry."

Her eyes widen in shock. These were the words her father had told her. I know because Prim had told me. She nods and then follows her mother and sister.

Once they leave, I put my hand to my mouth as my tears fall and sob. I hate the Capitol, but I hate leaving Primy behind even more. I've never had a sister, and after the destruction of my district I thought I never would, until Primy came into my life. But now I have to leave her.

I wipe my tears away as I hear someone else coming. My next visitor was Gale, a friend of Prim and Katniss. I have seen both him and Katniss hunting in the woods, and thought they were complete amatures.

"Wow," he says in awe. "A survivor of District 13... That's a little scary."

"If you only came here to tell me how scary I am," I say sourly, "then I suggest you leave."

"No wait!" Gale says desperately. "I didn't mean it like that. I just think that... Being the only one of the district... It sounds..."

My expression softened. I can tell that it's hard for him to describe the fact that I'm the only one of District 13 who made it out alive.

"This really is a miracle," he then says.

"Promise you won't let them starve?" I ask.

Gale becomes serious at my tone, and he nods. "I promise..."

"I'm not just talking about Primy and her family, I'm talking about yours, too. Don't ever give up on them, okay?" He nods at this. "But also... Don't ever give up hope..."

Gale seemed to want to take my hand at this, and it was fortunate for him because he did.

"I won't. Trust me."

I grin. "Good..."

I stand on my tip-toes and place a small kiss on his cheek. Gales cheeks turn red in shock.

"You should go now..."

He nods and starts heading out.

It took a few minutes, but Warren had finally come. I run into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Warren. I was just so shocked at seeing that paper..."

"It's fine, Miranda," Warren says, tightening his hold. "You did great. Now all you have to do is give them a good show until the Games."

I nod. "I won't let you down..."

Warren pulls away, but he still has his hands clutching my shoulders. "No, Miranda... Don't fail yourself."

* * *

Effie starts chattering away as we sit in a car with her. I don't pay any attention to her. Instead, I just stare out the window until we finally make it to the train.

Everyone that has seen my actions at the Reaping gathers around for our departure. I look at Warren, who puts his hand to his then slowly moves it to me. I return the gesture. For us, this was a way of saying, "I love you 'til the end." As I feel my tears begin to form, I get in the train with Peeta.

"Well, this'll make the games so much more interesting," Effie says.

I sit next to Peeta in silence, not really wanting to hear any of her comments.

"I know that you two will only be here for a little while, but just think, even though that fact is true, you get to enjoy all this." Effie gestures towards the sweets and tasty looking meals. "Now, I'm going to find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar car." She had mentioned that in a sour way.

As she leaves, Peeta looks at me, as if he wanted to say something. I just turn away to the other direction.

"So... Have you met him?" Peeta asks. "Haymitch?"

I don't respond, but keep looking at the passing trees.

"Look I understand that you don't wanna talk right now, but we could at least get a little help. He is our mentor, after all."

_That_ made me turn to him, giving him a look that said, "Really?"

"Do you _honestly_ think that that old drunk can _possibly _help us?" I question sourly. "He may be _your_ mentor, but he's _not mine._"

And speak of the devil, Haymitch comes in with a drink in his hand.

"Oh, joy," he says. "Here's the new fresh meat." He goes to the ice bowl, but doesn't find any ice. "Where's the ice?" Neither me nor Peeta answer him. He shrugs his shoulders and just sits down.

"So you're our mentor, right?" Peeta asks, leaning forward. "So you're suppose to give us some advice on how to stay alive."

"Oh, yeah. Well, here's my advice. Embrace the fact that you will have a few short days to live, until you die."

"So why are you even here?" I ask sarcasticly.

"Why, for the refreshments," Haymitch answers.

I give Peeta a look that meant, "See?"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Peeta says, getting up to grab Haymitchs drink. However, Haymitch sticks his foot out and sits Peeta back down.

"You made spill my drink," Haymtich says, "on my brand new pants."

"Actually, no," I say, before drawing my sword and slicing the cup in half, making the entire liquid spill on his pants.

Peeta and Haymitch look at me in shock, but I just simply smile and draw my sword back in its sheath.

"Now it has."

Haymitchs expression then becomes sour as he gets up and leaves as mumbles something about me ruining his drink.

"Are you crazy?" Peeta asks me.

I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well, at least it'll get him to come around," Peeta says as he sighs. He then gets up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

I nod. "Do what you gotta do."

He nods before following Haymitch. As nightfall had come, I begin to write my letter to Primy.

_Dear Primy,_

_My time in the train has been very swell. Pretty soon I'll be facing the entire Capitol, and I'll be giving them a good show before the rebellion. I miss you very much, and hope that you and your family are doing alright. Remember about the messenger mockingjay. If you ever need comfort from me, just send me the bird and I will have it sing you the same song I alwys sang to you._

_Love you forever,_

_Mira_

I open my window and call out to the mockingjay with a whistle. As it tries to keep up with the train, I hand it my letter before closing the door.

The next morning, I come in to see Peeta and Haymitch having breakfast while Effie does her make-up.

"Well, look who decided to join us and the games," Haymitch says. "So how is it that a girl like you survived the destruction of District 13?" I had sat down as he asked this.

"If you were a good mentor, I'd tell you," I reply.

"Well, don't we have attitude this morning?"

"So you've won the games, how do we win?"

"Can someone pass the jam?" As Haymitch reaches for the jam, I slam a knife in front of his hand.

"That is mahogany!" Effie says.

"Well, congratulations," Haymitch says. "You just killed a matt."

"I've killed bigger things," I reply.

"Okay, you wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to like you."

"As in?"

"Look, if you get people to like you, you get sponsors. And sponsors can help you stay alive."

I smile in satisfaction. Peeta gets up and goes up toward window in astonishment.

"Woah! Its huge," he says.

I get up and walk over to him. He was right, the Capitol really is huge. It was incredible. It disappears for a moment before we come face to face with the waving people of the Capitol. They all looked ridiculous! Everybody was prcticaly pink and blue. They wave excitedly at us.

Peeta smiles and returns the wave, which I do as well.

"They seem happy," Peeta says.

"They'll be satisfied once we're in the arena," I say.

Peeta looks at me and I giggle.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Haymitch says behind us.

I roll my eyes and continue to wave with Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that she's finally at the Capital, Miranda acts as a lost child to the people and gains the trust of Peeta with her past and Cinna with her plans**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

My skin feels like it's burning as I am waxed and plucked like I was some sort of chicken. Beauty really is pain, but I was strong enough to ignore this pain. I've felt so much pain, both physical and mental, during my training over the years. This type of pain only made me think that it tickles.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh, we were just saying that we might need to hose you down a little more before we take you to Cinna."

I sat in another room, kicking my legs as I waited patiently for Cinna to arrive. Eventually, he does.

"Hello, I'm Cinna, and I'll be your stylist," he greeted.

I greeted him back with a soft smile. "I'm Miranda Turner."

"The little mircale of District 13, I know. My, you're actually quite lovely."

I giggled. "That's surprising. I thought I seemed like a ghost to some people."

"I think they might've been enchanted by your charm. Now, before we discuss the outfits for the parade, let me ask you this. How is it that a girl like you was able to survive the destruction of District 13?"

I feel a lump in my throat and swallow it up. "My parents hid me in a cellar. They never thought about staying with me, they only thought about protecting me."

Cinna gives me a sad smile. "I understand how hard it must've been for you, and I apologise for that."

I shake my head. "There's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

Cinna nods at me before I smile. "Now, about the outfits..."

* * *

"These suits are supposed to help keep you guys from burning to death when the flames catch fire," Cinna explains.

I look at myself and feel my braided hair. "I think they look fantastic."

"You sure you're not worried about the possibility of this going wrong?" Peeta asks me nervously.

I smile and place a kiss onto his cheek. "It'll be okay. I trust our stylists."

Peeta blushes a bright pink and I giggle at him.

Cinna ushers us into the chariot, me on the left and Peeta on the right. I give Peeta a smile when I saw how nervous he looked. He blushes, but gives a smile in return.

Everything had happened so fast. First I volunteered for Primy and now I'm in the chariot with Peeta beside me, ready to face the Capitol with an amazing outfit. Miranda Turner, the girl on fire Cinna calls me. That's how everyone will remember me, until I create the rebellion of course...

People were shouting as they saw our outfits burst into flames. They scream for our district and I smile as I saw myself. Peeta looks to me before grabbing my hand, which I don't hesitate to hold onto. I give him a soft smile before we raise our hands together. The crowd goes crazy and I can practically hear Ceaser say, "See that? That is what I like! Two tributes holding hands saying, 'I am proud I came from District 12!'"

People begin to throw flowers at us. I catch a rose and sniff it before placing a light, feathered kiss onto its petals. I look to the crowd and blow a kiss to whoever threw me the rose. People begin to become even more crazy as they try to catch the kiss.

"Miranda! Miranda!"

I give each person my kiss, one by one. These people are very pathetic. They won't know what will hit them once I'm in the arena.

Once we stop, our flames go out and we put our hands down. Peeta and I give eachother smiles before we look to President Snow. I can feel all of the tributes eyes on me, but I'm trying hard not to glare holes into President Snows eye sockets.

"Welcome, tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I can feel my pupils turn into slits, but I control myself and listen to him. Or at least try to. "And welcome, young survivor of District 13. May I just say that it is a miracle for a young child such as yourself to have survived such a tragedy, and I must say that I apologise for that unfortunate event. I hope that there is no bad blood between us, Miranda Turner of District 13..."

I don't respond, but I clench my hands into fists. Peeta sees this and rubs my hand in comfort, which I smile at him for. The tributes can probably see my uneasiness, and they all frown. Even the Careers. Huh, that's surprising...

I don't pay attention to anything else and we go through the gates. Peeta helps me off the chariot and gives me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I give him a sad smile. "I'm fine. Just going down memory lane..."

They give me looks of sympathy, including Haymitch. I turn around to catch sight of the tributes from District 2 staring at us. Mostly me. The girl was giving me a curious look, while the boy was looking me up and down with lust.

I become disgusted at his stares and scoot closer to Peeta. He must have gotten the idea of the boys stares and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, why don't we head on to our rooms," Effie suggests. "Shall we?"

* * *

We walk out of the elevator into the penthouse. As everyone begins to settle in, I turn to them. "I'm going to get some rest." With that said, I leave.

As I enter my room, I start taking off my costume and grabbing some new clothes. A blue tanktop and black leggings. My mockingjay comes to the window of my room and I open it to grab the note.

Once I open it up, I begin to read.

_Dear Mira,_

_I'm glad you're okay. I saw your outfit throughout the parade, you were very pretty. My family is doing fine at the moment, but I'm still worried about you. I know you're trying to create the rebellion, but what if they find out about it and capture you? I can't bear to lose you Mira, especially now that you're in the Capitol. _

_Please stay safe._

_Love,  
Prim_

I place a soft kiss onto the letter before setting it down inside my pillow, to keep people from finding it. I hold up my mockingjay pin in my hand before kissing it.


End file.
